For example, JP-2011-146163-A discloses that outer conductors of plural shielded electric wires are exposed at given positions and are integrated by solder.
As disclosed in JP-2011-146163-A, when the outer conductor of each of the shielded electric wires is grounded, the assembled portion of the outer conductors is soldered and a diameter of the portion becomes large.